Shenanigans Campaign
In this "Monster of the Week" style show, a rotating cast of characters find themselves in a different wacky situation every session. Each session starts in Shenanigans, a tavern run by the famous former adventurer Desmond and his wife Elizabeth, "Lizzy". Other reoccurring NPCS include their 13 year old daughter Layla who is studying at the local wizard academy Woghorts, Borch the Orc cook that Desmond saved during one of his former adventures, and their not-so-helpful Kobold assistants. PCs Who have been seen in Shenanigans Chapter 1 Shenanigans Episode 001 *DM – Neal, Players - Chet Manning, Friar Morton Bixby, Squirrely McSquirrelson, Jakk/Jill, Ryelline the Waterbringer, Slade Milson *The band is hired to go to Kurshwikk to play at a wedding, Kill Kobolds on the way. *Desmond takes 10% commission of the mission rewards made though jobs at Shenanigans. Shenanigans Episode 002 *DM – Neal, Players - Chet Manning, Friar Morton Bixby, Jakk/Jill, Slade Milson, Manuel Alonso Cortez *The owner of Bessy the cow has died, the doppelgangers pretending to be the owner's sons try to kill the party so they can keep Bessy for themselves. Shenanigans Episode 003 *DM – Neal, Players - Chet Manning, Friar Morton Bixby, Squirrely McSquirrelson, Jakk/Jill, Ryelline the Firebringer, Slade Milson *Meet Krewbarb Shenanigans Episode 004 *DM – Neal, Players - Squirrely McSquirrelson, Jakk/Jill, Ryelline the Firebringer, Slade Milson, Manuel Alonso Cortez, Dwarfman *Plot Shenanigans Episode 005 *DM – Neal, Players - Chet Manning, Jakk/Jill, Ryelline the Firebringer, Slade Milson, Manuel Alonso Cortez, Alejandro Carlo *Chet Manning's last appearance. Shenanigans Episode 006 *DM – Neal, Players - Friar Morton Bixby, Squirrely McSquirrelson, Jakk/Jill, Ryelline the Firebringer, Manuel Alonso Cortez, *Manuel Alonso Cortez's last appearance *Plot Shenanigans Episode 007 *DM – Neal, Players - Jakk/Jill, Slade Milson, Joaquin Santamaria, Alejandro Carlo *Rip Slade, eaten by a plant. *The band wagon is stolen. The team head out to get it back. Shenanigans Episode 008 *DM – Neal, Players - Friar Morton Bixby, Squirrely McSquirrelson, Jakk/Jill, Ryelline the Firebringer, Joaquin Santamaria *Plot Shenanigans Episode 009 *DM – Ryan, Players - Jakk/Jill, Alejandro Carlo, Harry Hoofdini, Leokas *First appearance of Desmond's Cousin, Hank *Plot Shenanigans Episode 010 *DM – Rob, Players - Harry Hoofdini, Joaquin Santamaria, Ryelline the Firebringer, Naina Thermon *Bessy is stolen by the Draw into The Underdim. *You can't beat the draw Dicing with Death Episode 61 *DM – Neal, Players - Krewbarb *Krewbarb discovers under the abandoned church is a trapped Red Dragon. Finds a large coin with a dragon on it. Shenanigans Episode 011 *DM – Neal, Players - Jakk/Jill, Krewbarb, Squirrely McSquirrelson, Ryelline the Firebringer, Joaquin Santamaria, *RIP Squirrely *Plot Shenanigans Episode 012 *DM - Gabriel, Players - Jakk/Jill, Harry Hoofdini, Joaquin Santamaria, Naina Thermon *RIP Harry Hoofdini *Plot Shenanigans Episode 013 *DM – Neal, Players - Friar Morton Bixby, Jakk/Jill, Ryelline the Firebringer, Naina Thermon, Alejandro Carlo, *Introducing Wogharts school of Wizardry.﻿ *RIP Ryeline Chapter 2 Shenanigans Episode 014 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Friar Morton Bixby, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 015 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Friar Morton Bixby, Delandra, Alejandro Carlo, Sinbad *Plot Shenanigans Episode 016 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Delandra, Leo, Joaquin Santamaria, Darth Umbra *Plot Shenanigans Episode 017 *DM – Neal, Players - Delandra, Alejandro Carlo, Sinbad, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 018 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Friar Morton Bixby, Delandra, Sinbad, Naina Thermon *Sinbad's last appearance. *Plot Shenanigans Episode 019 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, *Kourie meets Baroness Jezebel. She tells him that her Husband, Baron Axel, is cheating on her. She asks Kourie for proof. Shenanigans Episode 020 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, *Kourie meets Gimpin the goblin. Contact for the underworld in Bergshire. Deals in blackmarket things and hard to come by items. Shenanigans Episode 021 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Delandra, Stanley *Plot Shenanigans Episode 022 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Delandra, Alejandro Carlo, Malzi, Nicolaus, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 023 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Delandra, Malzi *Plot Shenanigans Episode 024 *DM – Neal, Players - Friar Morton Bixby, Kourie Silvertongue, Naina Thermon, Josareat Farseer *Desmond's Mother-in-law is coming to town, so Lizzy, Desmond & Borch hide in the elemental plane of fire. *The party members are put in charge of Shenanigans. Shenanigans Episode 025 *DM – Ryan, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Delandra, Charger *Football game. *Delandra retires to run a Spider farm for Kourie. Shenanigans Episode 026 *DM – Rob, Players - Naina Thermon, Dave Growl, Charger, Joaquin Santamaria, Tharik Crane *Dave Growl convinces some giants to attack Wikkthronrarenta. *Joaquin Santamaria's last appearance. *Labyrinth episode. Shenanigans Episode 027 *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Dave Growl *Dog show in Cawksport. Shenanigans Episode 028 - Borch's 1st Marriage *DM – Neal, Players - Kourie Silvertongue, Friar Morton Bixby, Dave Growl, Kelur *Kourie Silvertongue plans the ultimate bachelor party, but gets killed when Borch thinks his bride-to-be has been literally captured as part of the game. Chapter 3 Shenanigans Episode 029 *DM – Neal, Players - Naina Thermon, Ferdinano Del Toro *Plot Shenanigans Episode 030 *DM – Neal, Players - Friar Morton Bixby, Dave Growl, Alejandro Carlo, Kelur, Hrun *Easter Episode. Giant Rabbits. One Shots: Nick *DM – Neal, Players - Tharik *Tharik, a Mercenary, starting from Shenanigans, Bergshire, finds that the Inn is full so goes to find another Inn. He is lured to the Bergshire cemetery by a ghost of a young girl, requesting his help. Tharik discovers the girl was buried alive and then works to solve the mystery of who in the Manor House committed the crime. Shenanigans Episode 031 *DM – Ryan H, Players - Charger, Naina Thermon, Kelur *RIP Charger *Naina Thermon's last appearance *Plot Missing Shenanigans Episode *DM – Neal, Players - Ferdinano Del Toro and others *It is the dog races. Kourie Silvertongue's Kobold Casio is destroyed when the party try to recruit the Kobolds as running dogs. The Kobolds are all killed. The building sacked. Shenanigans Episode 032 *DM – Neal, Players - Friar Morton Bixby, Naina Thermon, Hrun *Plot Shenanigans Episode 033 *DM – Neal, Players - Alejandro Carlo, Hrun *The "They Live" Episode Shenanigans Episode 034 *DM – Neal, Players - Friar Morton Bixby, Kelur, Hrun, Ffflewoour *The party steal a large amount of money while on a quest to get it back. *Morton Bixby buys the abandoned church outside town. The party discover the secret basement with the red dragon inside. Krewbarb pushed to his death down a pit by Ffflewoour. The party return to the red dragon and don't give it the coin it wants and they are burnt to death except Hrun. Chapter 4 Shenanigans Episode 035 *DM – Greg, Players - Alejandro Carlo, Dave Growl, Hrun, Arty, Luther *Doppleganger. Shenanigans Episode 036 - 7 Jul 2016 *DM – Neal, Players - Niarb, Darth Umbra, Mister Bear Necessities *Run Lola Run story of Delivering a Letter to Lord Banthon in Kurshwikk *Clove Cigarette's introduced by Layla. *Glipglop real name is Gliparius Chesterton-Glopworth. Shenanigans Episode 037 *DM – Rob, Players - Arty, Mister Bear Necessities, The Captain, Darth Umbra, Ruby, Eilwony *Pokemon Go Episode *Adults are dog fighting with their own household pets. The children are playing Poach-e-mon Go with EyeGems sold at a new toy shop. The Old Library and Toy Shop end up burnt town. Shenanigans Episode 038 *DM – Neal, Players - Dave Growl, Niarb, The Captain *The Prince is holding a music contest. *Dave Growl's lute is sabotaged by two bards, who act smug about it. *That night outside in the rain, Niarb casts hold person. Destroys their violin and issues threats to never mess with Dave Growl. However he leaves them held person so long that they drown in a puddle after he leaves. *Niarb creates a custom lute for Dave Growl. *The group meet with a demon who is offering a magic lute. They refuse so there is a fight. The Capain is KOed. *The Captain is eaten by a bear on the way back to town. Shenanigans Episode 039 *DM – Neal, Players - Niarb, Mister Bear Necessities, Eilwony, Leo *The players visit the shadow realm because Eilwony mopped the Shenanigans floor wrong. Shenanigans Episode 040 *DM – Greg, Players - Niarb, Arty *Election day. Colonel Sanders becomes the city major. Shenanigans Episode 041 *DM – Neal, Players - Niarb, Leo *Niarb & Leo are killed by thieves in a back ally behind Shenanigans. Shenanigans Episode 042 *DM – Greg, Players - Ralph, Alok Lier *Plot Shenanigans Episode 043 *DM – Neal, Players - Melissa SIlvertongue *Desmond needs Melissa to stop his friend from attacking the Sheriff. Shenanigans Episode 044 *DM – Neal, Players - Malzi, Melissa SIlvertongue, Bork, *Desmond's Cousin Hank Dies. People go to the Funeral. *Malzi's last appearance. *Day of the Grateful Dead. Shenanigans Episode 045 *DM – Neal, Players - Melissa SIlvertongue, Bork, *Jazz Music in Shenanigans. The bar is full of drunken nobles. *A halfling pickpocks the crowd and heads out. Out in the street, Melissa commands 'repent'. The thief stops to pray. Bork stabs him to death. The thief was carrying a platinum key and a leather jackets. Bork puts on the jacket. *The two returns to Shenanigans, but Bork is mistaken by the drunken nobles for the thief because he is wearing the jacket. The nobles then try to attack, but are so drunk they hurt each-other instead. Desmond defuses the situation. They try to lead them back to the thief's body, but it is gone. *Desmond knew an amazing Kobold who didn't live to see shenanigans built. He also tells the story how he defeated a Black Dragon solo in a swamp. *The Sheriff arrives and puts Melissa, Bork and the drunk nobles in the cells. The next morning the nobles are let out, but not Melissa and Bork. Charging Bork with murder and Melissa with accessory to murder. The Sheriff tells Bork that in Eridon you have the right to a lawyer, but not in Drekis. Melissa & Bork take them to the Dungeons, next to the grounds of the Baron Axel's Manor. Melissa for 6 months and Bork for a year. *After an hour, the two escape the dungeons. Melissa's weasel good intentions gets the keys. Then uses magic to sneak out. *After hiding in the woods, the group encounter 3 orcs. Bork hides, but the orcs spot Melissa the elf and attack. Melissa uses Command: Flee on one. Bork uses the fled orc's battle axe and kills one. The last orc flees. *That night Bork sneaks back into town and waits for the Sheriff to leave. Then Bork climbs down the chimney into the Sheriff's office. Lets the prisoner out, get his gear back and sets the building on fire. Shenanigans Episode 046 *DM – Greg, Players - Melissa SIlvertongue, Ralph, Carter *Plot Chapter 5 Missing Shenanigans Episode *DM – Neal, Players - Melissa SIlvertongue, Zen, Maximilian, Eilwony, *Unknown plot, but Zen, Maximilian and Eilwony first appeared in an unarchived episode. Shenanigans Episode 047 *DM – Bastian, Players - Melissa SIlvertongue, Ralph, Zen, Maximilian, Eilwony, Butch *Last appearance of Ralph. Shenanigans Episode 048 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Melissa SIlvertongue, Zen, Fabhidez *Desmond floods the town. *It is revealed that Desmond was the one who created the Berg River in the first place by opening up the aquifer. *Zen makes a Flame Knife with Cogwrench Hammerbench to create instant toast. Shenanigans Episode 049 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Melissa SIlvertongue, Zen, Maximilian, Darth Umbra, *Darth Umbra's last appearance. *Kobold Vampire, Count Vamp Ire tries to capture Glib Glob. Shenanigans Episode 050 *DM – Greg, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Maximilian, Big Bad Cane, Arty *Desmond going on a beach vacation. Leaves party in charge. *Invisible pests cause problems for the party. Shenanigans Episode 051 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Melissa SIlvertongue, Zen, Maximilian, Big Bad Cane, *Shenanigans has a termite problem. Desmond shrinks the party to kill the Termites inside the bar. Shenanigans Episode 052 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Jack/Jill, Zen, Droopy *Borch's pregnant wife leaves. Borch is sad. *The mayor hires a new dogcatcher in town, Dave. Dave targets Droopy the Kobold. Shenanigans Episode 053 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Maximilian, Droopy *Plot Shenanigans Episode 054 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Jack/Jill, Nainia Thurman, Reynard, Durgan, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 055 *DM – Greg, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Maximilian, Jack/Jill, Nainia Thurman, Arty *Plot Shenanigans Episode 056 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Jack/Jill, Maximilian, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 057 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Jack/Jill, Maximilian, Droopy *Zombie Jesus Shenanigans Episode 058 *DM – Max, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Maximilian, Arty, Nach *Plot Shenanigans Episode 059 *DM – Ryan S, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Maximilian, Arty, Nach, Droopy *Plot Shenanigans Episode 060 *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Maximilian, Big Bad Cane, Nach, Sparky, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 061: Sentient Furniture *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Maximilian, Droopy, Sparky, Durgan, Krombopulos *Plot Shenanigans Episode 062: The Great Pizza Caper *DM – Greg, Players - Alejandro Carlo, Maximilian, Sparky, Durgan, Nach, Butch *Plot Shenanigans Episode 063: Crypt of the Necrodancer *DM – Neal, Players - Alejandro Carlo, Maximilian, Sparky, Kovik, Tapion, Vyryzyryx *Plot Shenanigans Episode 064: Arty's Nightmare *DM – Rob, Players - The Wrok, Arty, Maximilian, Sparky, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 065: The Cask of Sierra *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Maximilian, Sparky, Durgan, Vyryzyryx *Plot Shenanigans Episode 066: The Birthday Cake Fiasco *DM – Neal, Players - Alejandro Carlo, Maximilian, Sparky, Durgan, Vyryzyryx, Gimp the pimp imp with a limp, *The party is supposed to get a Roc egg. They end up fugitives after the murders of many people at George's camp. *Sparky is killed by Desmond. Maximilian ends up in Shirebrook Keep's Dungeon, Alejandro Carlo ends up trapped in the basement of the mining camp by the foreman George/Georgia. Vyryzyryx escapes and creates a new persona, Mike Michaelson. Gimp the pimp imp with a limp is forgotten. Chapter 6 Shenanigans Episode 067: The Box of Many Problems *DM – Ryan S, Players - The Wrok, Arty, Aoan, Tapion, Gerald *Plot Shenanigans Episode 068: Desomond's Beach Vacation *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Gerald, Tapion, Cassandra *Desmond and his family go on a Beach Vacation and hire the party as their entourage to keep people from bothering him. Shenanigans Episode 069: Books are best returned cold *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Gerald, Vyryzyryx/Mike Michaelson *Desmond has an overdue library book and has the party return it for him. Shenanigans Episode 070: RLR Beer Run *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Droopy, Tersam Adoy, Cassandra, Reginald *Desmond has the party head to Renkore to get more beer for Shenanigans. *Demolition Man episode. Shenanigans Episode 071: To Become A Prince *DM – Neal, Players - Zen, Droopy, D'nomsed, *Desmond doppelganger from another dimension D'nomsed arrives in town, just as a contest to marry the Princess of Drekis, heir to the throne, is announced. *D'nomsed goes on to win the contest and marries Princess in four days in the Captial. Shenanigans Episode 072: Roc Egg Redux *DM – Neal, Players - Zen, Droopy, Carlo Legna, *The party tries to get a Roc Egg and fail. Shenanigans Episode 073: Jexel's Unseen Servant *DM – Neal, Players - Zen, Carlo Legna, *Someone is pranking Shenanigans. *The party set a trap by having Borch make a Birthday Cake. The prankster can't get to it, so everyone is forced to eat the cake. Shenanigans Episode 074: Luna High Security Farms *DM – Rob, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Desmond, Tapion, Cassandra, Reginald *Bessy's new owners convered the farm into a High Security Farm. *Henrietta, the chicken that lays the best eggs is introduced. Shenanigans Episode 075: Pants Delivery *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Nach *Plot Shenanigans Episode 076: He'll be back *DM – Neal, Players - Zen, Rince, Gallum, Tersam Adoy, Kascadia *Party asked for first time where they are sitting. They choose the corner next to the stairs. *Terminator Episode. Shenanigans Episode 077: The Totally Tubular Town Tournament *DM – Neal, Players - Gerald, Droopy, Gimp the pimp imp with a limp, Tersam Adoy, Sam *Plot Shenanigans Episode 078: Stuffing - Not on Youtube '' *DM – Neal, Players - Gerald, Dave Growl, Sam *Krewbarb comes back to life. *Taxidermied animals come to life. *Dave Growl killed Krewbarb by pushing him down the hole at the old abandoned church. *Gerald kills Dave Growl for killing Krewbarb. *Gerald is arrested and executed. Shenanigans Episode 079: Shady Acres *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Zen, Big Bad Cane, Sam *Plot Shenanigans Episode 080: The No Pants Dance *DM – Neal, Players - Big Bad Cane, Al *Dream sequence episode where weird things happen, but because it is Shenanigans, the players just think it is a natural part of the setting. *Al is killed in the dream by a Wino, a drunk Rhino, that in the dream could jump on top of buildings. Shenanigans Episode 081: Average Joe's Average Quest *DM – Neal, Players - Big Bad Cane, Average Joe, Eliot *Plot Shenanigans Episode 082: The Pie Eating Contest *DM – Neal, Players - Big Bad Cane, Average Joe, Eliot *Pie eating contest. *The party have to keep their pie safe while trying to eat/destroy the other contestants pies. Shenanigans Episode 083: The Calling *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Big Bad Cane, Howard, Victor, Mac *The party is called to a dungeon. Shenanigans Episode 084: Blood of my Ancestors *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Howard, Victor, *Victor has a DNA test to see if Victor is still noble after being transformed. Shenanigans Episode 085: Rescue Me *DM – Neal, Players - Big Bad Cane, Howard, Victor, Mac *The party has to rescue a man's daughter from the fighting pits of Outlast. Shenanigans Episode 086: Dice Hard *DM – Neal, Players - Dirk Stone, Peter Peterson, Gronk *The Die Hard Episode that doesn't take place in Arcadia. Shenanigans Episode 087: New Years Party *DM – Neal, Players - Zen, Droopy, Gimp the pimp imp with a limp *It is Shatterday 1509 and Desmond is throwing a party in Shenanigans. Shenanigans Episode 088: Peace Waffles *DM – Rob, Players - The Wrok, Howard, Julia, *The party have to gather the ingredients for the Peace Waffles for peace talks between Drekis and Akuba. Shenanigans Episode 089: Caldonian Archives *DM – Neal, Players - The Wrok, Howard, Victor, Moe *High Princess Sela tries to hire Desmond. He refuses, but refers her to the party. *The party gather information from an ancient library for Princess Sela to help out Frozen Frontier. *The Wrok and Howard are knighted. VIctor recieves some more land for his noble family. Moe gets a all you can eat coupon at any nobles house for one whole year. Shenanigans Episode 090: Borch's 2nd Marriage *DM – Neal, Players - Kel Howard, Nach *The party talk with local Orc tribes in order to find someone to date Borch. Shenanigans Episode 091: The Gnomish Problem *DM – Neal, Players - Average Joe, Yulara *The party are hired to remove a Gnome from Stoneport. *Kel Wrok as NPC is exercising with Sheriff Muscles *Party fails in their quest. *Desmond sends Wrok to complete quest instead. *Last appearance of Average Joe. Shenanigans Episode 092: Doggy Delivery *DM – Neal, Players - Kel The Wrok, Kel Howard, Yulara *The party are hired to deliver a talking dog to Renkore. Shenanigans Episode 093: Don't call them cows *DM – Neal, Players - Kel The Wrok, Kel Howard, Big Bad Cane, Kyla *The party travel to Minotauria to save Bessy the cow. Shenanigans Episode 094: The Rock Collection *DM – Neal, Players - Kel The Wrok, Kel Howard, Kyla, Lady Finn *The Wrok gets a magic dunking weapon. *Howard gets a nice stone statue of his god of joy Shenanigans Episode 095: Logging Litigation *DM – Neal, Players - Kel The Wrok, Kel Howard, Kyla, Finn, Drew Hood *Party tries to stop illegal logging operation. *Howard & Finn get killed by Treants Shenanigans Episode 096: Pixie Sticks - Pixies not included *DM – Neal, Players - Kel The Wrok, Kyla, Droopy, Tersam Adoy, Drew Hood, Ramelteon, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 097: Liecanthrope *DM – Neal, Players - Kel The Wrok, Big Bad Cane, Kyla, Tersam Adoy, Ramelteon, *The party head to the Lupinlore, north of Renkore and deal with pun named werewolves. *Ramelteon's is killed by the Liecanthrope. Shenanigans Episode 098: Adventure to Footmire *DM – Neal, Players - Kel The Wrok, Big Bad Cane, Kyla, Tersam Adoy, Quincy, *The party is lured to the Footmire marsh by a wisp. *The Wrok, Tersam Adoy & Quincy are killed. Big Bad Cane and Kyla escape. Chapter 7 Shenanigans Episode 099: It's Just a Troll Bro *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Drew Hood, Ben, Tork, Sarff, Zunken Rushbutt, *Plot Shenanigans Episode 100: The Really Dark Episode *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Victor, Doreen, Zunken Rushbutt, Sarff, Karasu *The party is tasked with making a love potion. *The need the 'tears of a broken heart'. They give a puppy to a 8-year-old girl called Susy, then later kill the dog in front of her after she fell in love with it. *Doreen adopts a puppy, Snuffles, and keeps it safe. Shenanigans Episode 101: A day in the life *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Tork, Doreen, Sarff, Hunter *A cart the party use to transport something comes alive and eats people into another dimension. Shenanigans Episode 102: Cold Murder *DM – Neal, Players - Doreen, Zunken Rushbutt, Karasu, Siloan, Vignar *Siloan & Vignar think they have swapped bodies when they haven't. *The party is hired to kill a noble, Lord Steven of Springfield. The noble hired the raiding Goblins as the police to stop them raiding. *Karasu, Siloan & Vignar are killed by the goblins Shenanigans Episode 103: The Cat Catchers *DM – Neal, Players - Doreen, Zunken Rushbutt, Drew Hood, Gwathir I Sindel *The party is hired to get a panther out of a tree. Shenanigans Episode 104: The 3 Artys and the Party *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Doreen, Zunken Rushbutt, Tork, Gwathir I Sindel, Morgan *Notes. Shenanigans Episode 105: Sibling Rivalry *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Doreen, Tork, Gwathir I Sindel *Notes. Shenanigans Episode 106: Ouhla Lah *DM – Neal, Players - Big Bad Cane, Doreen, Tork, Victor *Notes. Shenanigans Episode 107: Dogcatchers - ''Not on Youtube '' *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Doreen, Tork, Sevestrius Seletius *Some thugs try to kidnap Tork, but the party save him. *Doreen's puppy Snuffles is stolen. The party follow the trail to an underground dog fighting ring on the Docks. *They report it to Sheriff Muscles. He decides to flood the underground dog fighting ring. *Sevestrius Seletius dies, but Kyla, Doreen, Tork escape with Doreen's puppy. Shenanigans Episode 108: The 4 DMs - ''Not on Youtube '' *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Doreen, Tork, *Potholes are a problem around Bergshire. A grandmother fell down a hole and the party go down to save her. *Inside the pothole is a copy of Jaromir from Frozen Frontier. He is knocked out Tork. *Baron Axel refuses to fix the pot holes, so people sneak into his manor grounds and dig holes in it, revealing Horse Skeletons. *There are protests and riots. The party is thrown into the dungeon. Doreen meets Maximilian, who was arrested for his actions in episode 66. *The count of Ash County sends a replacement Baron to take over for Axel. The two Barons try to recruit people from Shenanigans. They confront one-another out the back of Shenanigans, falling into another hole, into Glib Glob's underground home. *Afraid, Glib Glob kills the two nobles and escapes. By the rules of the contest, Glib Glob is now a noble and dubbed Lord Glib Glob. His backyard home now has a tower. *Baroness Jezebel, Baron Axel's wife, takes over Bergshire. Shenanigans Episode 109 Snaginanehs - ''Not on Youtube '' *23rd June, 2018 *DM – Neal, Players - Kyla, Doreen, Tork, Big Bad Cane, May *The party, after a night of drinking, go to their rooms. *Tork wakes up during the night, but is unable to open the unlocked doors to the outside or climb though the windows. The next morning, the doors still don't open. The windows are stopped by a wall of force on all exits. No light is coming though it. Doreen asks Sierra the ghost if she can help, but she cannot leave the bar even when there isn't any wall of forces. *The party sees a ghostly flashback of when Desmond purchased the bar. In the discussion, the Imp reveals they are able to move Shenanigans. *The Imp sends Desmond upstairs on a tour, then talks with the party. The party reveal they are from the future, the Lead Imp calls in 7 Imps to fight the party. May hides in the cellar, but magically falls asleep. The fight is over quickly. *The Lead Imp offers a party a deal to send them back to the future in exchange for an undisclosed favor. The party see this as a trap and as a last resort. *Down stairs, a pregnant Lizzy enters. Lead Imp, Desmond and Lizzy inspect the cellar. The spectral people aren't downstairs when the party follows. Theorised because the cellar is different in the future. *The party tells the Lead Imp that maybe they are in the past to make sure the name is changed to Shenanigans from ''Zar Zar Zar. *Sierra tries to possess past Lizzy and the Lead Imp, and fails each time. The Imp, annoyed, and not wishing to lose the sale, summons his big brother Joey to deal with the party. Killed in one round. *Doreen heals the pillar that Joey destoyed and it slowly regenerates. May convinces the spirit of Shenanigans that it can trust Desmond and Lizzy. *May explodes a barrel of goblin liquor. Then Sierra processes Shenanigans. *Desmond and Lizzy purchases Shenanigans. *The players wake up in their rooms, Doreen keeps the demon hands she took. *Desmond decides to reinstate the 10% commission of the mission rewards made though jobs at Shenanigans. *Big Bad Cane's real name is Ambrose. *Sierra is gone, she is now the spirit of Shenanigans. *1995 exp